


Medical Secrets on the Eighth Floor Ward

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya has always been overlooked, being the youngest of three sons. However, in an effort to outshine his brothers he works and studies hard. When asked to shadow his brothers to get to know the family business he meet six very ill children. Can he save them? Or will he lose the first patients he has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Secrets on the Eighth Floor Ward

"Oh what a lovey group of young men they are…"

"You must be so proud of your boys.

"They all appear to be remarkably brilliant, though of course only the oldest will succeed his Father."

"Kyoya is the most handsome of the three, but you're right, with two older brothers he doesn't stand a chance of becoming the families' patriarch…"

These were just some of the things he would hear at his father's parties. The guests and his relatives all liked to gaze upon them and admire his Father's work in how he raised them. He and his brothers (since a young age) were dressed up and set out in the public eye to be admired and fawned over so that his Father could be praised on how they were turning out. Then they tucked them back away to study and work diligently so the next time they were shuffled out, they were more polished and had more achievements for them to praise their father on.

This was the life Kyoya knew, and it was a fantastic little game for him to relieve his boredom. His schoolwork was child's play. His ability to socially manipulate the high class. Easy. His greatest challenge came from finding ways to outshine his brothers even when they were already exceptional in nearly every category.

Kyoya was eating breakfast with his family when his father glanced up at him. "Kyoya, today begins your summer break. I would like for you to shadow your brothers as they head to work this summer."

"Yes Father," Kyoya answered without argument.

"Ugh, Father I don't have time babysit," his eldest brother said exasperatedly.

"Neither do I," the middle child chimed in.

"You will do as I tell you," his father snapped coldly without looking up from his paper.

So that day when his eldest brother headed to work Kyoya was in the car with him. The moment the door was closed he turned to Kyoya looking angry, "You just stay quiet and out of the way, I don't want you interacting with any of the patients. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered politely. It served him well to not upset his brothers. Should his father ever suddenly pass away (as a family in the medical profession understood could happen to anyone at any time) he needed to be on his brother's good sides.

They pulled up to his family's main hospital and Kyoya did just as he promised. He followed his brother from patient to patient. Never saying anything more than introducing himself (and that was only if the patient asked why he was there).

For two weeks he did this, and it was mostly uneventful. Though his brother never permitted Kyoya to accompany him to the private wing on the eighth floor. Kyoya didn't think anything of this at first, but after a while he was beginning to wonder what was up there, however, his curiosity was not nearly strong enough to disobey a direct command.

He would alternate days shadowing his eldest and middle brother to their jobs, and one day while riding home with his middle brother he turned to him asking, "Do you know what sort of patients are in the private wing on the eighth floor at big brother's hospital?"

His 2nd eldest brother looked suddenly nervous. "You didn't go up there did you!" he snapped quickly.

"No of course not," Kyoya said in a perfectly calm voice.

"Well, it's none of your business. So just don't worry about it," he frowned folding his arms.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed slightly. That more than anything got him thinking…

* * *

That night, he went to his father in an effort to get answers, and at first his father was just as off-putting as his brothers. "It's a floor where we keep special medical cases that need either extra care or additional monitoring. You don't need need not worry about it."

"Fahter," Kyoya pushed in an effort to elicit a serviceable answer without seeming to pry. "I wish to explore all areas of the medical field. Including any special medical cases. If you would permit me, maybe I could put my skills to use with—"

His father lowered the paper he was reading and stared diligently into Kyoya's eyes. "I warn you, if you truly wish to know what's on that floor then you are not to repeat the knowledge to anyone outside our family. Do you understand? No one!"

"I understand Father," Kyoya assured him.

"Then I shall have your brother take you up there tomorrow. You will report to me and tell me what you think when you get home. Got it?"

"Yes Father," Kyoya said inclining his head slightly.

* * *

The next day his eldest brother was not in a good mood. In fact, he seemed down right upset. When they were in the car where no one else could hear them, his brother turned to him angrily as he had done on the first day. "Alright, Father says I have to take you to the eighth floor, but don't you dare think you're going to have any part in what's going on there. This is MY project, do you understand!"

"Yes brother," Kyoya assured him. Responding in the same manner that he had used when speaking to his Father.

They arrived quickly and his brother went about his daily duties. Not even heading to the eighth floor until four hours after arriving.

"Remember, not a word!" his brother snapped at him before he opened the doors and went up the steps to the eighth floor ward.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that this floor was set up more like a very fancy Hotel rather than a hospital, and the reason why was made apparent the moment he looked at the names on the patient doors. The first room read: _Suoh Tamaki_.

Suoh Tamaki… He was the only son of the Suoh family… He hadn't even heard he was in the hospital. Kyoya reached out to grab Tamaki's file by the door to see exactly why he was there when his brother reached out and smacked his hand.

"You are not to touch anything either," his brother snapped.

Frowning Kyoya put his hands back in his pockets. His brother went over the main desk where a woman sat typing and began to talk to her when he heard someone shout. "LOOK OUT!"

He looked up to see a blond haired boy zooming towards him, Kyoya didn't have enough time to get out of the way. He collided into him and the two of them crashed to the ground.

Kyoya's brother rushed to Tamaki's side. "Suoh-kun, are you alright?" he asked urgently helping him to his feet.

"Yeah I am," he said laughing. Tamaki looked down at Kyoya. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

He held a hand out to Tamaki and Kyoya took it getting to his feet. "I'm fine," he said dully dusting himself off.

"Suoh-kun… what have I told you about running around here like that…" Kyoya's brother scolded him.

"Sorry, the twins and I were just having stool races… Weren't we," he said turning to where he thought the twins were only to find they were gone. Two pairs of eyes were looking out a crack in the door labled:  _Hitachiin Kaoru / Hitachiin Hikaru_. It shut as soon as Tamaki addressed them.

"Hey don't let me get in trouble all by myself!" Tamaki snapped furiously.

Sighing, Kyoya's brother picked up the stool he had been racing with. "I shall return this to your room. Please don't leave your room without permission again…"

"I feel fine though," Tamaki assured him as he left to return the stool.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki," he said turning to Kyoya. "What's your name?"

"Ootori Kyoya," he answered dully.

"Oh, Ootori…" Tamaki said thinking. "Are you a doctor as well then?"

"Not yet," Kyoya said. "I'm still in school."

"Ah, I knew it!" Tamaki said excitedly.

 _Knew it?_  Kyoya frowned. _Knew what? Of course he was in school. It wasn't as though he looked old. This guy was an idiot._

"You must be around my age!" he said happily. "Are you going to come here and play with me?"

"What? Play with you? You're not a child, so don't act like one," Kyoya frowned.

"Aw… it's boring here. The twins only play the games they want to play. Mori-senpai and that other kid never leave their rooms so they don't play games with us at all. Maybe if you're not busy you could come play with me some time."

"As I said before, you are not a child. Entertain yourself," Kyoya sighed.

Tamaki frowned, looking somewhat pitiful.

"Suoh-kun, please go back to your room. You need to rest," Kyoya's brother said upon returning.

"Okay," Tamaki said frowning. He started to head back but suddenly turned and rushed over to Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya, could you maybe bring me some video games. It's boring, and all they've given me is a TV, and it only gets like four channels…"

"Yeah sure," Kyoya said dully.

"YEA!" Tamaki pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you! Come back and see me okay! Oh, and bring me some snacks. The hospital food sucks!"

"Okay," Kyoya's brother said impatiently. "Please go back to your room now…"

"Alright," he said. "I'll talk to you later Kyoya!"

With that he went back to his room closing the door.

"What does he have?" Kyoya asked his brother.

"That, is none of your concern," he said. "Just stay in the main lobby area and don't touch anything."

He walked over knocking on the door of the Hitachiin's room and then let himself inside. Making sure to close it behind him. Kyoya looked around at the other doors. The other read:  _Morinozuka Takashi_. There were two empty rooms, and one common area room that seemed to be for guests to get coffee or have their children play in the corner where some toys were set up. Then one final room with a sign on the outside labeled: _Haninozuka Mitsukuni_.

The strange thing about this room was that there seemed to be two rooms in it. Kyoya checked the first door and saw it was locked.

"Could you open this door for me?" he asked the receptionist woman. She didn't seem to be paying too much attention as she was on the phone, and she just hit the button that unlocked it. There was a buzzing sound telling him could open it now so he went inside. This first room was set up with the feel of a recording studio. Only instead of sound equipment there was a number of computers and testing equipment in here. There was a large window that revealed the room beyond. An entirely padded room, and in the corner sat a small blond child. His head resting on his arms. His arms folded resting on his pulled up knees… He looked miserable…

Kyoya frowned. Did this child have a psychiatric problem? He couldn't think of any other reason as to why he would be in a padded room. He noticed there was a heavy padlock keeping the door to this room closed, and it seemed you had to use the computer to unlock it.

"Can we help you?"

Kyoya turned around. He hadn't even noticed two doctors enter.

"Yes, I'm Ootori Kyoya," he said. "Can you tell me what's wrong with this boy?"

The two doctors looked at one another, and then the woman looked back at him smiling. "It's an honor that the youngest Ootori son would come see our work. But unfortunately we cannot discuss the conditions of our patients with anyone but family or their official physician. I'm sure you know that. If you would wait outside, I'm certain your brother would tell you whatever he wishes you to know."

"Yes, my apologies," Kyoya said and he stepped out frowning. He glanced around and thought he might go visit Morinozuka, see if he could figure out something. But his brother left the Hitachiin's room at that precise moment.

"I've been called downstairs," he said. "We're leaving."

The receptionist had to type something in that would allow them to open the door to leave, and so he and his brother descended the steps.

"Why is that boy in a padded cell?" Kyoya asked his brother.

Frowning as he always did when he thought Kyoya was being annoyed he replied curtly, "Because he's dangerous."

"Is that so…" Kyoya stated simply.

"Yes!" he snapped. "And don't go prying. I'm in charge of this floor. I will be the one to heal them!"

Kyoya shrugged, "As you say."

They went about to various places in hospital, and Kyoya shadowed his brother as he had been instructed to do. However, his mind remained upstairs on the eighth floor. Those Sir names… those were the Sir names of some of the most prominent families in their society. He hadn't even known they had children who were sick…

No, there was something strange going on here… He was determined to know what…

* * *


End file.
